Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat dissipating fan, in particular, to a slim-type fan structure.
Description of Related Art
As the technology of the computer industry advances, fans have become one of the essential components for heat dissipation in the computer nowadays. These fans are able to not only satisfy the needs for heat dissipation but also configured to cope with the lighter and slimmer designs of computers or 3C products in order to overcome the limitations on the available space and the dimensional requirements as well as the considerations on the reduction of the weight for lighter products.
However, currently, a typical heat dissipating fan must include a stator and a rotator; wherein the rotator refers to the fan blade of the fan, and for a conventional fan blade, it includes at least one blade wheel and a plurality of blades arranged at the outer perimeter of the blade wheel. In addition, a magnetic unit is disposed inside the blade wheel in order to perform an electromagnetic induction with the stator. Furthermore, the center of the blade wheel further includes an axial center or an axial sleeve provided for a pivotal arrangement thereon. Therefore, obviously, such known fan blade is not simplified in its structure nor configured to be slim in the structure; as a result, it is an assembly structure that requires each component part to be assembled with each other. Moreover, since each component part needs to be made of a heavier material, the overall structure is not slim in its dimension nor is light in weight, which may even require more assembly procedures and may involve greater costs during the manufacturing thereof. Therefore, there is a need for an improvement.
In view of the above, the inventor seeks to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the currently existing technique and provides an improvement after years of research and development along with the use of academic principles in light of solving the aforementioned problems.